DBS028
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twenty-eighth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary After Freeza's defeat, peace returns to Earth. Meanwhile on planet Beerus, Son Gokū and Vegeta are training together under Whis. The Saiyan duo train while wearing extremely heavy suits. Suddenly, an explosion occurs which wakes Beerus up. Enraged that his nap was interrupted, Beerus takes his anger out on Gokū and Vegeta by firing [[Atomic Sphere|multiple ki blasts]] at them, thinking that they were the ones who disturbed his sleep. At the forest where the explosion occurred, Champa and Vados appear out of the smoke. They walk to Beerus' Palace, although the walk takes quite long due to Champa running out of breath along the way. The duo eventually reach the door of Beerus' Palace. Just as Champa is about to blow the door away, Beerus rushes out of the door looking for Gokū and Vegeta; Beerus fires multiple ki blasts everywhere in an attempt to find the Saiyan duo. Champa yells at Beerus, which calms the enraged Beerus down. After regaining his composure, Beerus greets Champa while Gokū and Vegeta wonder who Beerus is talking to. Inside the palace, the two Saiyans curiously asks who he is with Gokū mocking Champa for his appearance, which annoys Champa. Vados requests the two Saiyans to watch their tone when speaking with Champa and reveals that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and also the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe, completely surprising them. Gokū then asks who is the strongest between them, Vados refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer; Champa chides Vados. Beerus asks Champa why he is here, to which Champa responds by having Vados bring out dondon bird eggs. Beerus, Whis, Gokū and Vegeta eat the dondon bird eggs; Champa claims that the 6th Universe still have the most delicious food. However, Beerus decides to let Champa eat his food of choice, a cup ramen. Champa takes a bite from the cup ramen and immediately begins eating all of it. Champa says that the cup ramen wasn't bad, to which Beerus refutes Champa's claim since he devoured the entire cup. Champa asks Beerus where he found the noodles; Beerus explains that he found the cup ramen on Earth, exclaiming that what he ate was just the tip of Earth's iceberg and that Earth is overflowing with many delicious foods. Champa orders Vados to find Earth in the 6th Universe to which she does. Vegeta asks what is the 6th Universe; Whis tells Vegeta and Gokū that there are 12 universes and the universe that they live in is known as the 7th Universe. Whis explains that the 6th Universe (the one Champa hails from) and their 7th Universe are nearly identical to each other like twins. Whis says that all universes form a pair; a front and a back. Whis provides an example, that the First and Twelfth Universes are twins because they add up to the number 13 which is why the Sixth and 7th Universes are twins since they also add up; two universes that add up to the number 13 are twin universes. Vegeta is marveled at Whis' information while Gokū is confused, to which Vegeta tells him that he will explain it to him later. Vados announces that she has found an Earth in their 6th Universe. However, Vados tells Champa that the 6th Universe's Earth was plagued by a massive war in its past and as a result humanity from the 6th Universe's Earth is now extinct. Champa is flabbergasted at the disappointing news while Beerus laughs at Champa's misfortune, noting that Champa doesn't have any Earthlings to make him delicious food. Determined to find a way to obtain delicious food, Champa challenges Beerus to a real showdown, leading to a small hand to hand scuffle between them which disintegrates the floor beneath them, but the Hakaishins' assistants stop them. Champa decides to finish what he was saying; he challenges Beerus to a martial arts competition between them fought on their behalf by a team of five people selected by them from their respective universes, surprising Beerus and Whis but grabbing Gokū and Vegeta's interests. Champa says that if he wins, Beerus must exchange the 7th Universe's Earth for his Earth. Champa explains that their respective teams fight one at a time and whoever defeats the other team's leader in the end will be the victor. Beerus demands to know what reward he will receive if his team wins the competition. Champa explains to his brother the existence of the "Super Dragon Balls", planet-sized Dragon Balls whose wish granting capabilities far exceed the Nameccian and Earth Dragon Balls, due to being the original set. Champa says that he has collected six out of the seven orbs and that if Beerus wins he can have the six Super Dragon Balls, although he will have to find the last Super Dragon Ball. Beerus is still unconvinced to partake in this martial arts competition since the reward is incomplete, but Gokū and Vegeta claim that Bulma can build a Dragon Radar capable of finding the last Super Dragon Ball with ease. Having been convinced by Gokū's request to join the competition and the prospect of having a complete reward by the end of the tournament, Beerus decides to participate in the competition with Vegeta also deciding to join as well; Gokū becomes exhilarated at being able to fight strong martial artists from another universe. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes